when_spik_met_veshfandomcom-20200213-history
Galactic Landline
|image = |caption = Accepts dimes, quarters and souls. |fullname = Galactic Landline |alias = |age = Timeless |species = Object |homeplanet = Unknown |hair = |eyes = Gorgeous |height = 148.5cm |weight = Too much to carry |affiliation = Villains |profession = Telecommunications device |weapons = Pay per second Aggressive coin slot "Please hold" music }} The is a malevolent street telephone and one of the earliest recorded structures known to mankind. It is believed to hold all the numbers in the universe, and has an amazing hatred for all things living as they wouldn't use because it's a pay-per-minute phone. Biography Nobody knows where the anomaly known as the galactic landline originated from. The most prevailing theory is that a young philosopher, known only by his name recorded in the internet scriptures, "SONC.EXEISDABOMB_BEN-DROWED_IS_TRUE," wrote an entry in the Creepypasta lexicon known as "Silverphone." The tale spoke of a phone haunted by the ghost of his level 100 magikarp from his broken cartridge of pokemon diamond that possessed his mobile phone and texted him threatening messages such as "prepear to be splashed" and "the shiny gyarados rises." While the story was assumed to be fictional, some say the chilling tale was actually a true account, and that the spirit of the phone would later come to haunt several phones including a red phone box that was said to occasionally redirect every call to Direct Line and an emergency roadside phone that when used to call the AA would shoot you with BB pellets, and the galactic landline is one such demon phone. Characteristics Appearance A phone, which shouldn't be hard to understand. The only hints of it's evil nature are the fact that it's buttons occasionally change to all sixes which makes it very hard to make calls and also the post-it note that says evil in hyper-realistic blood. Personality The galactic landline is cruel yet also mischievous. Rather than murder it's victims, it performs many traumatic pranks such as ringing an extra time or stealing quarters you put in it. It's favorite act of evil is to completely redirect calls, for instance, when you call the police it will instead call the band "The Police," or when you order a meat lovers pizza you'll get a Hawaiian. Abilities The galactic landline has all the abilities of a typical payphone, except more evil. Some say all quarters placed in the phone arrive on the desk of Peter Molyneux, or that the wiring is made from the thread of millions upon millions of missing socks. Trivia *The Galactic Landline is unarguably the least intimidating villain. You probably expected me to go 'however...' but no, it's probably the worst villain. *Gen has a severe vendetta with the Landline, stemming from the fact he keeps getting redirected to Dominoes after calling Pizza Hut. *During his presidency, Jett Blak was frequently prank called by the Landline. Despite hearing the same voice and having his phone ring every two minutes, he somehow fell for it every time. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Outlae Starr